Sensitivity to subcutaneous and intravenous insulin is assessed in brittle Type I diabetic patients and compared to nonbrittle Type I diabetic patients. Insulin sensitivity and psycholinguistic evaluations are performed to determine the contribution of aberrant insulin response and/or psycholinguistic abnormalities to the etiology of brittle diabetes.